dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mighty Erick
Welcome to my little world of fire and fantasy. If you have some questions your are in the right place.g Hi I saw you where looking for Gods so I created a God of the Sea. Re: Mazeworld Thanks. Feel free to introduce as many details and concepts as you want. I like collaboration, rather than having total control. It makes for more surprises and is more realistic. I'll have a look at existing worlds and see how I can contribute as well.Coatspade 20:13, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Redirecting How do you create a page which automatically redirects to another? Coatspade 19:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Nice change. I like the change you added to my page. Seriously, I wasn't expecting it. It's just that I'm confused about how it happened. I wasn't exactly planning for that to happen, and I hadn't exactly finished my part of the story.Orbit16 03:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) The plot is unravelled Ok, so far, i have Commander Flamefang uncover Dagu's little plot.... if you want Flamefang can be assassinated before he spreads the word, and another will take his place.... Oh and pointing out a mistake you made on the thread.... Mercury is the second smallest planet in the solar system.. only Pluto is smaller..... so you can't say "Mercury is a big planet". Oh and i hope you don't mind the Mars Empire inventing Particle Disruption..... it will function as a sort of "Point defense system". When detects foreign particles traveling at a great speed it automatically tracks and molecularly de-constructs the target in seconds. Therefore most Photon, Ion and Plasma weapons are rendered useless. I'm not sure about the other forms of attack though. For example am electro-magnetic Railgun round will be tracked but since it isn't a magnetically or electrically excited particle it won't be shot down. The other Half of Paricle Disruption consists of dissipating the Particles before the hit, allowing them to hit the ship without causing too much damage since the area of impact is much larger and less focused. The same rules apply here with Kinetic energy and the other types. Oh and please note that the ship with this technology cannot use its particle based weapons for the time being. So, the Mars Space Navy resorts to using Electro-magnetic Railguns, missiles and other non-particle based weapons. Flamefang 04:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Mercury is a big planet? May be shinespark wote that... I do not remember me writing that phrase. It is OK if you want to make a particle disruptor for Mars, Shinespark is not here, anyway. I would not like to see Commander Flamefang dead, at least no now, I prefer to keep a slow longlasting war until more people join and more planets are played [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, that's not a problem.. i was thinking the other planets would refuse to talk to him or something.... anyway since you hinted earlier about a possible breakup of the Mars-Mercury alliance..... I was thinking that maybe Mercury wants to invade Earth, and Commander Flamefang disagree's and says "I will not invade Earth unless not doing so will have dire consequences". So the Mercurians threaten to break the alliance... and something happens.... Flamefang 02:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hey Erick, the probe doesn't have anyone on it, its only being used to send a message. Commander Talmoth was on Mercury and is now Traveling to Earth. Also i think it may be against inter-system law to kill or capture Diplomats. Also please note. I'm now fighting a two side War. With all this Jamming i won't be able to co-ordinate anything or contact Earth, now with Super Hydrogen bombs raining Down how on mars am i supposed to Fight? I've been trying to keep my Armies at a realistic size, but then Mercury pulls a massive army out of its A*s to attack earth, while leaving an equally massive force to defend the planet. WHERE THE HECK CAN YOU GET ALL THAT FROM THE SECOND SMALLEST PLANET?!!??? Flamefang 17:59, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang All right then, I'll step up as a coordinator of the "Inter-Worlds War" thread. Just as a message i'm trying to get Esyrias to make a response to the invasion that i think "virus" and "Trojan" initiated on Jupiter. Oh, and Dagu isn't dead, i don't think so anyway. The idea i got from that section was that Medea somehow reflected the blast back at the pillow/weapon. The Weapon absorbed it and then exploded, destroying the tower. Somehow Medea outsmarted Death and is still alive.... Flamefang 15:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang DragonRP Just so you know, your wiki's been created (DragonRP), so you should move the whole Earth, Interworlds War series to it. If you can't do that, or need any help just ask! '' -Liwolf1 | "Imagination is everything" '' If anyone sees a wikia credits template, please kill it! Thanks! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 01:56, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Man? How I have to write I do not want any angry response, I do not want any long discussions, I hate long discussions, I love the easy way, I love how things were going. I am a simple man... Simple! I did not even read the angy response thingy, because I am... too simple! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:34, 6 October 2008 (UTC) You really like Flan don't you! ^.^ Next thing we know you'll be making a Flan cannon! Flamefang 21:30, 11 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang ^.^ Yes, i think i like Flan, though i haven't had it in a while... The next one should DEFINATELY be fantasy! Flamefang 00:59, 17 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Yeah, i know what you mean... Well an interesting idea i had was if we could somehow have characters from our personal worlds somehow meet. Of course all information, ideas, locations and basically everything would be Canon. In this situation i would use Karldin il'Ren since he actually disappears while on a mission to explore the forgotten continent. Frankly, as long was what we do is fantasy, i don't mind. Flamefang 19:42, 18 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Ok... well what kind of fantasy do you want it to be? I can make it high fantasy, low fantasy, anything really, though i think i'll produce better results in the genre of low fantasy. Theres also the question of whether you want me to incorporate the multi-worlds thing... Flamefang 23:47, 21 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hello Erick, well i got my laptop back, so now i can begin proper work on the new roleplaying story. Basically, the idea i'm thinking of using is one thought up long ago, and i have been molding it abut ever since. The general idea is that the universe is like a great globe, which is constantly in change and within the universe exist worlds and smaller universes, all produced by thought. The more powerful the thought creating these worlds the bigger they are, the longer, and the more influential. So lets say someone publishes a book, and the book becomes amazingly popular, the world that was thought up will grow as more people think about it. So here's the basic geography of the central worlds: The Core is the center of the worlds, just the center, there's nothing there.... at all... Then there's the void, which is the area separating worlds. Then there are the worlds themselves, infinite in number, and constantly rotating around the core. Then there is "The Great World" which is pretty much earth and our universe, though non of the travelers can go there, it is the place where those who predict the future get their prophecies and visions from. The origins of this world are unknown, though it is believed by the greatest of minds(those who actually know of the other worlds) that it is the birthplace of all the others. Finally comes the counterweight land, which is directly below the core, as well as "The Great World". It is the joining of all the worlds, and contains a part of each, as well as being the strongest of magical areas. Oh, and i forgot to mention, around each world, a great many flashes can be seen. These are simple thoughts and dreams. Creatures, worlds and people pop into existence, perhaps for a few hours at most, until those are replaced by others. People and creatures have been known to escape from the temporary worlds, and fall into the void, where they are frozen in ice, doomed to float until the gravity of a world pulls them in and melts the ice, setting them loose. So, i hope you get the idea... and like it.... I'm relying on you to make the first post thing.... though i will have obviously written an introduction. Thanks, Flamefang 19:59, 24 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang No, its not a dream land. Its just an odd way of connecting each of our worlds really. Everything is real, but its made by thought. Non of this actually connects to any of our worlds in their "real existence" (On Pegasus). Well for now, my main character (Karldin il'Ren) actually disappears in the real world of Kaile and i'm using this to my advantage. Flamefang 15:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Ok, i made one, you can add the starting point of your story after it. Your's doesn't have to be as abrupt in taking your character to the "Counterweight land" but he technically needs to end up there at some point..... 03:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Well, the basic idea is that all the characters meet in that central world i meantioned before, in fact, the world that you created there could be the central world/ counterweight world if you want... basically Karldin will end up there after that bright light and roar. since he was carrying hundreds of people and lost of supplies (The Imperator was a large battleship sent to colonize the forgotten continent) he is going to make a settlement and stuff. Since the world is so new i think its creation sparked some sort of gravitational shockwave through the void, pulling in all of the nearby objects, some of which were certain creatures usually described as nightmares. These are manifestations of the dreams from other worlds. Usually they are brought into existence for only a few hours(While the person is sleeping) but occasionally they can break out into reality and drift through the void, until they are pulled into the gravity of a world. As you can imagine the nightmares can be anything really... ranging from evil slimy creatures of blackness, to dinosaurs. So when making a battle or something Vs. them, let your imagination run wild! As far as other animals and things go, make whatever you want, the boy is creating the world, and you're controlling his actions. anyway......... I await the completion of your latest post! Flamefang 21:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Flamefang 21:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Flamefang =Can't We Get Along?= Hello, Erick. I'm still regretting trying to take back the other wiki, RPStories. I find that it's still struggling to stay alive, if it's not already dead again. Please, hear me out: I would like it, with your ability to manage wikis this well, if we could reach an agreement to bring RPStories back to life; if not that, at least have a sub-wiki for story-style Role-Plays (as opposed to a script format). I honestly think that it was a mistake for me to try and retake the old wiki; can't we all get along? DJ 1337 Man 20:39, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, so I read your comment on my page, and I need to request one more thing: Could you please at least help stylize the pages so that they look at least somewhat desirable? DJ 1337 Man 23:23, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I was thinking something along the lines of the current stuff on this wiki's main page, but without the images, because I'll be working on some new images for the other one... Maybe a different color layout? Also, how do you change the name of the wiki (does it have to be requested)? I can't really make a sample page; I just need some ideas for content, I guess. Also, who should I talk to specifically about the renaming of wikis? DJ 1337 Man 00:37, 6 November 2008 (UTC) = Hey = Hey "Mighty Erick" I'm David and I like cleaning up wikias and sorting out links, and even writing in things of my own. Any time you need help, I would be delighted to receive sysop rights and begin right away and every night to make this a better wikia. davidjohnsonelwyn@hotmail.com --DavidJohnson123 19:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC)DavidJohnson123 = Laria = Hey, Erick... I'm kinda new to this wikia thingie, although I have extensive experience with roleplay so if you could direct me to some kind of introduction/explanation (via a link, preferably) that would be really helpfull... The true question is though: Is four gods of theese specific elements the limit? Can't I create a different one and import it in? You know, you said you like cooperation and I think, that a world with such four gods would be a somewhat dull place... Anyways in the worst case I culd create the earth god/godess. = "The Great Universe" = Hey this is about the roleplay story The Great Universe, I'd just like to say. . Is anything going on with this story? Or is there an active story going on that I don't know about. . Who is where and what are they writing!?! lolz DavidJohnson123 18:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC)DavidJohnson123•† Erick, please stop overreacting, i don't think he wants to change anything at all here, he's probably only visiting. There really was no reason for you to leave Pegasus, but we respect your wishes and your deleted articles remain how they are. I hope things go well for you here and note that if activity starts up on a story here i'll willingly contribute. Flamefang 20:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Erick, I'm not some sort of monster as you describe me as. I haven't been trying to hurt anything, you should know this. I only came here to visit. But, I ask that you return to Pegasus. I meant not to chase you off. You didn't have to leave. Forgive me if I said something that offended you and caused you to leave. I meant to cause no harm. The Pegasus community would greatly appreciate it if you would return. I'm sure you would be promoted right back to bureaucrat. The wiki will be better than ever. We would love to have you back. Like I said earlier, forgive me if I said something offencive. I meant no harm. I hope I will see you later. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:38, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Also, why did you cut out the link to the Pegasus home page? On the Parnassuss template, I mean. Why? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:47, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind. I saw what you wrote. I didn't want to run you away from Pegasus. You said it was your greatest wiki and you were proud of it. You should be proud of it. You didn't have to leave. You should not have. Will you return? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:56, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Erick, i'd recommend you fix the "Relavent Works" section on your main page here as "The Divided Realm" isn't present on this wiki. Flamefang 22:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang No, you just misunderstood what we meant! Even if Plan whatever was vandalism, you should just delete that page, not fill in with a similar attack. I am still able to get an overvew of edits using . You can block vandal accounts and I encourage you to do so. Someone must be able to delete "pages created by" specific accounts and remember that I have just tried to help you by finding something which should be corrected. I have nothing to do with Nodsd, who I recomend blocking. I guess that you are not the user who created the recently created new vandalism, I have no idea who it is, but you can just block it. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 15:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I am actually trying to remove this vandalism, just see . #18.142: dragonrp en: vandal: This page has lots of consecutive edits which are hiding other pages from Special:RecentChanges. These edits should be patrolled. Oh no! Look at me go!!! I'll do it!!!!UMF This page has been created by some vandal bot, there are about 700 pages like this, with slightly different names. All pages created by its author should be deleted.:1 Feb-09 17:24 UTCLars (Poet) (speak page) 17:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) are you still here? This is Darth Taikin. I saw you left constructed mythology. I wanted to know if you're around here. Leave me a message on my talk page for this wiki. :I hope so, I know that you have been very creative (I prefer not to link to the staff report which confirms it), but I do not want you to leave even so. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 16:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hello? Hi Mighty Erick! I was just simply wondering if you were still active here. If you see this comment, could you say something on my talk page? Thanks! Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, well, if you're reading this, you must be back, so I wanted to fill you in on some stuff. First, on August 13th, I gained sysop and bureaucrat rights here by an adoption request. Second, since you haven't been here for awhile, I changed "Ask for Help" on the sidebar to link to my talk page. I hope you're okay with this. — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 20:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC)